The present invention relates to a novel and useful article for enhancing the grasping of an athletic implement grip.
Various athletic implements such as rackets, clubs, bats, handle bars, and the like all require gripping by the user of the equipment. In the past, portions of the athletic implements which must be grasped have been wrapped with tape, cloth, and other materials which tend to provide a friction surface and which are capable of absorbing moisture emanating from the sweat in the user's hand.
For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,000,452, 5,364,677, 5,429,703, 5,435,549, and 5,524,885 describe various grips which are normally wrapped around the handles of sports equipment rackets and clubs to permit better control of the same.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,754,532 describes a sportsman towel which is employed to clean sports equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,218 shows a rosin-like material which is applied to the handle of sporting apparatuses such as tennis rackets to maintain the anti-slip effectiveness of the grip.
Unfortunately, use of wraps or cloth over a gripping surface of an athletic implement maintains its grasping characteristics for a short time due to wear and to sweat produced by the user of the athletic equipment. In addition, the use of rosin-like material in loose form is inefficient and inconvenient. In addition, such rosiness material tends to deteriorate over a short period of time with decrease usefulness of the grip as a result.
An article for enhancing the grasping of athletic implements would be a notable advance in the sporting field.